galeriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Babylon Hotel
' Babylon Hotel' (バビロンホテル) is an inn located at Michelangelo City. It serves as Stage C for the first game. Rion arrives here from his house after learning of Lilia's location. The bosses fought are Rainheart and Rita. The first floor includes: the main hall with a reception desk, the staff dressing room, a bathroom, an elevator and a stairwell to the underground. There are two floors for the hotel guests. They are very similar, but there is a grandfather clock on the second floor unlike the third floor. Rooms are almost identical: a bed, two desks, a bathroom and a window. Doors and windows in the hotel resemble that of a submarine. The underground includes: a boiler room, a kitchen, a bathroom and a old restaurant connected to the hotel that is no longer in use. With the exception of the boiler, the underground is abandoned. Babylon Hotel doesn't look to be a wealthy structure. It is rather small, run-down and with very limited and poor services. The staff apparently consisted only of the receptionist and the plumber Crovic, who openly complains about the difficulties to handle it, like the high costs. Also, both are completely unaware of Lilia living in the underground and abandoned restaurant. While the boiler room is in relatively decent shape, all other rooms connected to the restaurant are ruined and have been out of use for a long time. The hotel guests are either strange or unlikable. Some are aggressive to Rion (the woman and the drunk man), some are criminals (Joule and the possible informant), or insane and dangerous at worst (the man working a bomb and the perverted priest.) Since their rooms are full of objects that are mostly impossible to move unnoticed and that Joule's door is barricaded, it can be suggested that the staff is aware of these criminal activities but do not mind or maybe that they are even involved in some way. Regardless, the Babylon Hotel was in general quite an unsafe place. There are several rooms for guests in the hotel that end up eventually being killed by Rainheart. If Rion scans their dead corpses, he will see an image of how they were killed. Crovic is the only one who is never killed by Rainheart. Second Floor: * Room 204: The room of Joule, the drug dealer. The door is barricaded and Rion must uses a combination to get access. The combination can only be found by talking to the Room 306 guest when he is downstairs in the lobby. * Room 203: It has a man building something similar to a nuclear missile. From his words, it is clear he is a deluded and megalomaniac man who believes that he is going to change the world. He thinks Rion wants to side with him, like many other people just did. He says to the boy to meet him in room 305, and that also "the girl" might be there. He is killed by Rainheart who hangs him onto his rocket and Rainheart is seen saluting his corpse along with a Rabbit. * Room 205: There is no one here but a phone rings. When Rion answers, a voice from the other side says he can't go there, since they are onto him. When Rion exits, he is then attacked by Rabbits. * Room 202: A room supposedly filled with a strange energy and able to fulfill every desire, as the priest in 206 says. Even Rion feels a strange energy before opening the room's door, but he is simply attacked by Rabbits. * Room 206: Occupied by a man who looks to be a priest. He is also implied to be a pervert or some type of sexual predator judging from the way he interacts with Rion. The priest tries to look for donations in Rion's "pocket" and grabs him but Rion quickly frees himself and leaves in disgust. His room is full of strange dolls and what look to be sadomasochistic tools with religious themes. The man asks about Rion's point of view about God and talks him about room 205's power, but not without warning him to not say this to anyone else. He is killed by Rainheart who crucifies his body. * Room 201: It is the room of Crovic, the hotel's plumber. Rion has to knock for him two times before being finally answered. It's full of pipes and boxes and with a smaller bed, compared to the other guests' rooms. Third Floor: * Room 304: Occupied by a crying woman. She looks to be a dancer since Rion gets this image by scanning her door and the room is full of mannequins, clothes, and a couple of posters. She apparently suffered from some kind of abuse since she is first aggressive towards Rion, but when she actually looks at him, she is surprised and apologizes, saying that she believed him to be someone else. She shows some sympathy towards Rion, telling him to leave the hotel and that the place is not for kids. However, when the boy asks for Lilia, she tells him that she never heard of that name before. If Rion asks again, she questions if she should keep talking to him and that probably he is a bad person too since "men are all the same." She is killed by Rainheart, and her body can be found in the bathroom, hanged to her dressed mannequin. * Room 303: It's occupied by a drunk man with a machine gun on top of the bed. The bathroom is full of boxes containing weapons and ammunition, implying he is a possible weapon trafficker or seller. He is first very aggressive towards Rion, telling him to get out of his room and also apparently injuring him with either a knife or broken beer bottle. Afterwards, he is much more calm and tells Rion he is supposed to contact room 206, asking the boy to a favor for him. He is killed by Rainheart and his body is left in the bathtub, full of his blood. * Room 305: An empty room, devoid of any kind of furnishings and without a window. The bathroom's door is locked and it's impossible to open it for the entire stage. Rion is attacked by three Rabbits at a certain point during the stage. Finally, Rion and Rainheart meet here and fight each other, resulting in the Galerian's death. * Room 302: This is Rion's guest room, assigned to him by the receptionist. Inside, Rion tries to contact Lilia through her doll but he is unable to get her exact location due to Rainheart interfering. In the bathroom there is a piece of paper attached to the mirror, saying to go to room 306. * Room 306: It's occupied by a stable and relatively normal man, dressed in a suit and what looks to be a suitcase on the bed. He is surprised to see Rion but when the boy says his name and tells him that he is looking for someone, the man asks Rion to wait for him in first floor lobby. He tells Rion he will find what he is looking for in room 204, giving him a knock combination to gain access. Since he knows how to enter the barricaded room, it can be suggested he has some connection with Joule, possibly an associate or informant, and that he possibly believes Rion to be a drug addict. If Rion talks to him when the lights are out, he complains about the hotel's poor management. He is killed by Rainheart and his body is found in the bathroom, his corpse bloodied and inside of a toilet. * Room 301: The room where Lilia stayed at one point. However, when Rion reaches it, she was already gone. A letter written by the girl can be found on the desk explaining that she could not wait for him there anymore and that her telepathy was being scanned. However, she was still sure that Rion would find her. Rainheart at one point tricks Rion by saying the guest of the room is asking for him but when he arrives, he is simply attacked by two Rabbits. The receptionist of the hotel doesn't knows the girl's location when asked but offers Rion a room. Here, he tries to communicate with Lilia through her doll, but the contact is broken. While the boy is confused, two Galerians named Rainheart and Rita, are looking for the two teenagers in the hotel. Following a message in his room, Rion contacts a man in room 306, and through him, the drug dealer Joule, who supplies him with a new drug D-Felon and also Appolinar. This not before finding the receptionist's dead body in the sink of the staff dressing room. He then looks for Lilia in the rooms, while Rainheart kills all the guests (except Crovic) and sending against him several Rabbits. Finally the two fight, and Rion kills the Galerian responsible for his parents' deaths. After having overcome two Arabesques, he then reaches Lilia in the underground restaurant, but he ends up fighting Rita, determined to avenge her brother. Rion however is able to win, and ultimately Rita asks Rion to free her from the torment of her life and then kills her. After having rescued Lilia, the two leave to reach Dorothy's headquarters, the Mushroom Tower. Gallery vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h53m58s095.png|Rion in a rain coat outside the Babylon Hotel. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h54m14s230.png|Front entrance. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h54m20s946.png|Main lobby. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h54m32s789.png|Rion unaware of the dead clerk behind the desk. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h54m39s672.png|Using the elevator. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h00m14s914.png|Rainheart at the hotel. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h02m03s879.png|Rita and two Rabbits. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h55m47s415.png|Rion in the drug dealer Joule's hotel room. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h56m24s052.png|Joule meets Rion. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h56m53s339.png|Joule smoking and a collection of drugs behind him. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h57m57s126.png|Nalcon and Red, given to Rion by Joule for free. MedicManWithSkip.png|Joule giving Rion a vial of Skip. Vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h58m13s357.png|Rion stumbling in the hotel hallway after taking the drugs Joule gave him. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h59m27s930.png|Grandfather clock. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h29m49s680.png|Rainheart meets Rion in the hallway and attacks him. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h30m42s560.png|Rion burning in the hallway from Rainheart's flame attack. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h32m33s427.png|Rainheart cowering in fear of Rion after injecting the Skip vial Joule gave him. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h33m47s968.png|After his defeat, Rainheart shows Rion a flashback of Lem injecting him with the PPECs that allow his murderous alter ego to takeover. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h34m08s168.png|Rainheart's death. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h00m32s017.png|Rion enters the abandoned kitchen of the old restaurant connected to the hotel. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h00m45s644.png|The main hall of the old restaurant. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h35m10s955.png|Lilia resting. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-11h16m47s132.png|Lilia meets Rion. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-11h16m20s436.png|Close up of Lilia's face. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h36m34s486.png|Rita finding Rainheart's corpse. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h40m45s960.png|Rita finds Rion and Lilia. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h41m14s961.png|Rita in the old restaurant. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h42m13s783.png|Rita attacks Rion with her telekinesis. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h42m34s810.png|Rion tries to wake her up but Lilia is unconscious after being hit by Rita's telekinesis. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h43m49s467.png|Rion defending himself from Rita's psychic power. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h45m37s889.png|Rita after dodging Rion's attack and standing atop a floating piano. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h48m04s591.png|Rita stabbed by a piece of falling wood after being defeated by Rion's Skip charged attack. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-11h22m49s801.png|Rita before injecting herself with the drug that will send her into a Short. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-11h23m26s097.png|Lilia awake and watching Rita short circuit. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h49m29s531.png|While dying, Rita shows Rion a flashback of her attempting to kill herself but failing. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h50m44s635.png|Rita's merciful death at the hands of Rion. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h50m06s672.png|Lilia crying after watching Rita die, despite begging Rion not to kill her. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h04m32s460.png|Babylon Hotel with the Mushroom Tower in the distance. Trivia * It's unknown who left the message suggesting to go in room 306 in Rion's room. If it is scanned, Rita's face appears and this could imply that she was behind it. Also, if the player scans any of the mirrors in the hotel, they will be shown the same image of Rita. * In Galerians: Rion, only the receptionist and Joule are shown but only the first is apparently killed by Rainheart. Also, the receptionist is seen dead in the main hall, while in game he is in a sink in the staff dressing room. * The two Arabesque in the boiler room appear only when Rainheart is killed because the player cannot gain access to the basement until after they defeat him. It is possible they are under Rita's command. * Babylon was the capital of a great, even though brief, empire in the middle east. While historically it was a prosperous city, with one of the vastest and most elaborate written penal code of the antiquity, the Hammurabi's Code, in the Bible it is depicted as metaphor of evil and deterioration, in contrast with Jerusalem, city of Israel. While in the game there is no reference to this, Babylon Hotel is a decadent place, full of questionable people. * The hotel itself bares some similarity to the hotel seen in the 1998 movie Dark City. The main protagonist is also pursued by men in black hats and trench-coats named Strangers and these enemies seem to be an inspiration for the Rabbits seen in Galerians and Galerians: Rion. Category:Locations